


Haechan's Drama Blog (markhyuck)

by aimbutmiss



Series: Fortunately unfortunate [1]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimbutmiss/pseuds/aimbutmiss
Summary: Welcome to Haechan's Blog where you can learn about the hottest drama and juiciest secrets of our high school~~~Started: April 25 2018Finished:??





	1. Prologue

Na Jaemin was one of the most popular kids at his high school, as he was the son of the CEO of a major company in Korea. So it was no surprise when everyone started looking at him and whispering to each other when he entered the crowded hallway.

        The summer vacation had just ended and it was a new school year, hectic as always.  
         New and confused freshmans roaming around the hallway, friends happy to be united and excitedly talking about what they did over the summer, and almost everyone looking done with it and wanting to get out of there even though it's only the first day and lessons didn't even start yet.  
           
         But Jaemin smiled brightly as he saw his one and only best friend.  
          
         "My one and only~How have you been?"  
          He said as he ran to crush him into a tight hug.  
          "Missed you so much Hyuckie~"

        "Missed you too Nana~~"

        They looked at each other and their lips slowly turned to a smirk.  
         "I really did miss you spawn of the devil."  
           
        They started walking in the crowded halls. 

       "Na Jaemin's skin is literally glowing after his vacation in Bahamas. His sun kissed skin will make any girl melt and maybe change last year's fashion statement of pale skin??"

       "Already thinking about headlines?" 

      "Gotta start the year with a smooth and simple article. The drama will come eventually so why start the year like that. I want to be relaxed for a while." 

       "Oh you and your blog.." 

       Donghyuck was all about drama and rumors since he was young, which made people not like him so much. So over the years he had learned to keep his passion a secret. And when he started high school, where drama gets realer than ever, he started a blog and named it "Haechan's Drama Diary"  
        It was a huge hit and it became a part of the schools culture through the two years he was in the school.  
   
         And still no one knew who Haechan was.

        "I have a feeling this year will be a good one for Haechan."

        "Will it be a good year for Donghyuck though??"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

          "We'll see."


	2. Chapter 1

"So how was vacation?"

Donghyuck asked his friend as they slowly walked toward their first class of the year.

"It was amazing!! I got to hang out with my parents which I was really happy about. You know they're always on business trips or just busy... but this time we spent a whole month together as family and honestly it was so amazing."

"You went to Bahamas and you're talking about your parents. Damn this must be the life of the rich."

Jaemin punched his friend jokingly, yet quite harshly.

They've been friends since kindergarten so they were comfortable making jokes like this.

"I told you you could come along if you wanted to see Bahamas that badly."

    Donghyuck smiled softly at his friend and said " But I knew this wasn't a normal vacation for you Nana, you needed alone family time, I would be a burden."

"But that doesn't mean you can't take me there or any other country sometime else you know." He added, bringing back the funny mood.

They laughed as they heard the be ring and fastened their steps. They were smiling brightly, happy to be reunited.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay class, I'll be having an assistant teacher this year. He is a university student and is here for job reference. He'll be with us through the year so please be kind to him."

Their first lesson was literature and Mr. Kim was introducing this new hyung to them.

"Come on in Yuta."

A short man with a blinding smile entered the classroom.

"Hello everyone, my name is Nakamoto Yuta and I'll be your assistant teacher for this year's literature classes. As some of you can get from my name I'm from Japan and I go to the uni near here. Let's all do our best this year! Also I want to thank Namjoon hyung for taking me in to his classes. Thank you!"

"No thank you, it'll be a pleasure to work with you. Now let's get started with our textbooks..."

Donghyuck thought about all the things he could write about this new Yuta guy, but he had to wait until something happened.

He sighed as he got out his textbook and dreaded ever coming back here.

I'm already bored.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Chenle!! Renjun!!" Donghyuck screamed as he ran to his friends.

"How have you been?"

"Pretty good. We went back to China for vacation and it was really nice. I love it here in Korea but I do miss home a lot." Renjun said smiling.

"And I was here for the most part, helping mom with the cafe. But we also went to China for a week. It was okay. A bit boring though. Nothing much happened." Chenle replied.

"What about you??"

Donghyuck thought about his vacation, and how he wasted his precious time doing nothing and watching TV shows and eating, eating a lot.

"Nothing much."

Jaemin laughed at that.

"You can clearly see all he did was eat. He looks like a pig."

"Hey!!!" He started chasing him and hitting him as their Chinese friends laughed.

It was like those three months never happened and it was just a weekend. They were back to this shithole again, but at least they were together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuta was tired but happy as he waved goodbye to Namjoon and left the school. He never thought he would ever want to comeback here but there he was, in highschool again. He wanted to be a teacher so this was an amazing opportunity he couldn't miss.

He missed his high school days as uni was much more dreadful and serious. They actually treated you like an adult there, where as in highschool you were seen as a teenager and everything was blamed on your hormones. This angered most teenagers and annoyed them but they didn't realise how easy it made their lives.

The day had passed rather well, he was in a good mood overall. Seeing all the young students gave him energy, relieving his stress from his monotone life.

He decided going to a coffee shop since he felt like he needed some caffeine.

There was a restaurant/coffee shop popular among students because it was near the university campus and the highschool, that served Chinese inspired Korean meals. He went to the coffee shop side which was a simple cafe, that had free Wi-Fi, which was another reason it was popular.

As he entered through the door he heard a bell ring. Then he walked over to give his order.

"Welcome, what can I get you?"

"Chocolate frap please."

"Got it! And your name?"

Yuta finally looked up to the sweet sound behind the cashier and almost chocked.

Beautiful eyes, beautiful nose, beautiful lips, pale pink hair. He was just gorgeous.

"Y-Yuta."

The cashier happily wrote his name to the cup.

"Yuta huh? Interesting name. Not Korean I believe?"

God, his smile was gorgeous.

"Yeah I'm Japanese" he smiled back.

"I feel like I've seen you before. Do you go to the university here?"

"Yeah I'm a literature major"

"Oh that's why, I've probably seen you around the campus before."

Now that Yuta heard him say that, he did look familiar.

"Yeah that must be it."

"Here you go."

"Thanks.."

He got ready to leave but something in him stopped from continuing the action.

"What's your name?" He asked, curious to know the boy before him.

"Sicheng. I'm Chinese"

"Is you being Chinese a fun fact?"

Sicheng laughed out loud.

"Of course not, it's just that whenever I introduce myself people ask me where I am from. Since Sicheng is not a normal name in Korea. So I tend to answer their question before they ask."

"Clever. See you around the campus then."

"Yeah definitely!!"

And with that he turned to the next customer approaching him.

"Welcome! what can I get you?"

His voice has a unique tone to it, Yuta loved it so much.

He thought to himself as he pushed the door to leave.

_How can someone's voice be so melodic?'_


	3. Chapter 2

Jaemin was walking home when he saw Jeno on the other side of the road. And obviously he did what any other sane person would do and pulled his hoodie up and started to walk faster.           Jeno was his neighbour for 10 years and crush for 8 years. But the two almost never interacted because Jaemin was always a mess around Jeno.        That day was no different.      He went up to his door and got out his key when he heard Jeno call for him.         "Jaemin-ah!! How are you?"       'Goddammit' he thought as he slowly turned around.         "G-good I guess. You?"          "You know, the usual." He chuckled.        Jaemin loved Jeno's smile more than anything. That's why there was an awkward silence before he said "I-I should probably go, bye." And he quickly went inside and slammed the door.        "What a way to start the year..."        He walked to the small kitchen and checked the fridge to find something to eat.       Despite being rich he lived in a small house in a street near his school because his brother never liked to pamper him. He wanted his little brother to grow up like normal kids, and feel normal. Which Jaemin appreciated more than anything.         He bit onto the apple as he lay on the couch and checked whatever was playing on the TV.         Then suddenly he heard the door open.        "Jaemin, you home??"        Jaemin turned to the sweet voice in front of the door and smiled.       "You're early today hyung."       Doyoung carefully put the bags he held on the counter.       "I didn't have much work today so I thought you might be hungry."       Doyoung was the kindest, sweetest and the most thoughtful person Jaemin ever knew. He always appreciated him since he was very young.       "My brother is at the company right?"       "Yeah, but he said he'll try to get out early since I'm making rabokki today."       "Whoa you're the best!! I can already smell it~"        Doyoung just laughed as he got started with dinner.       And Jaemin just texted Haechan about what happened with Jeno.       "Don't you have any homework?"        "Since it's the first day there's nothing much, I'll get to it after dinner."         As Doyoung was cooking, a delicious sizzling sound and amazing smell filled the house.       And suddenly they heard the door open.        "I'm home~ wow it smells great here."        Doyoung went up to his fiance and kissed him.       "It's almost done. You're just in time."        Jaemin got up and hugged his brother.       "How was the first day of school?"        "Boring."       Jaehyun just laughed at that and went up to his room to change his uncomfortable suit.      When he went down to join the other two on the table he was in comfortable pyjamas.       They ate dinner and talked about their days and laughed together. It was as cozy as a family night could get.    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~          Jeno sighed as Jaemin went inside his house. He always tried to get closer to him and failed miserably.        Jaemin always ignored him and cut their conversations short. He always tried to run away from him and stay away as much as possible.        Jeno was convinced that Jaemin hated him.        But he didn't even know what he did wrong.       He entered his house, which was right across Jaemin's house, with sadness visible on his face.       He decided to call his friend Mark to get his mind off of the boy.       "Hey Mark you free? Wanna go get some ice cream?"                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~       They entered the familiar cafe and sat down at a table.        "Is it about Jaemin again?"        "Can I not just crave ice cream and company?"        "That's what people want when they're heartbroken Jeno."       "Hello boys, what would you like today?" Sicheng came with his small notepad in hand, with a big smile and flushed cheeks.       "Hi Sicheng hyung, I want chocolate sundae and- why are you so red?"       "Oh it's nothing to worry about... what about you Jeno?"       "Ahh I want strawberry and banana split please, you sure you're okay though?"       "Y-yeah I'm fine!! I'll bring your orders in five." He left with a rush, ignoring their curious questions.       "I wonder what happened to him." Mark sadi to his friend.        But of course got no reply as he was thinking about a certain someone again.           

_Why do you hate me so much?_


	4. Chapter 3

Sicheng was feeling very tired as he read a book all night. He loved reading books, they kept him away from reality at least for a while.

          And it wasn't his plan to read all night, he was just going to read for an hour. But the book was so intense you couldn't just blame him--

         "Hello earth to Sicheng??"

        He finally came back to life as he heard his mom call to him.

        "S-sorry mom."

        "If you're tired you can leave your shift to Kun."

       "No it's okay, I'm fine." He smiled to his mom and went back to his job.

       He heard the door bell ring as someone familiar entered the cafe.

       "Oh it's you again! Welcome, what can I get you?"

        "Yeah ha ha I'm back.. I'll take chocolate frap again."

        "Oh is that your usual then? I'll keep that in mind."

        He went to the back to get his drink ready while Yuta was literally dying on the inside.

       'Did he just flirt with me?!? But I guess it's a part if his job so it's normal?'

       "Yuta right? Your order is ready. You must like sweet things since this is your go to?" He asked as he gave the cup to him.

        "Yeah, that must be why I like you so much"

       Yuta smiled shyly at the boy after he gave the money and slowly left the cafe, leaving a blushing mess behind.

       To distract himself from what just happened he went over to the new customers, who came here regularly.

      "Hello boys, what would you like today?" He smiled to Mark and Jeno but he could still feel his face burn.

__But Yuta your smile is much sweeter than anything I know..._ _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

The two boys thanked Sicheng, who looked much calmer, as he brought their orders.

       "I think you should just give up man." Mark said as he took a spoonful of ice cream to his mouth.

        "I can tell he's not a good person."

       "And how is that. Just because he is rich doesn't mean he is spoiled. You know we live on the same street and my parents are sure not CEOs."

       "That's not why. You know I don't like stereotyping. The reason is his best friend. I mean your best friend reflects a part of who you are."

        "You mean Lee Donghyuck? I'm not giving up on my crush just because he's friends with someone you hate."

         "But anywhere he goes there's trouble! Do you remember in kindergarten, he stole my toy and hit someone in the head with it? And since the poor boy who got hit didn't see the person and only the toy I got detention in the corner of shame!!!"

          "Mark that was years ago."

         "What about in middle school when he made fun of me because I accidentally peed myself?!"

          "Everyone made fun of you that day, including me."

          "Because he provoked everyone!!"

           "Okay, If your done with your bullshitting, I want to actually enjoy my ice cream."

            "Whatever." Mark said as he angrily ate his ice cream.

      ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
       Donghyuck was texting his best friend when he sneezed loudly.

Oinkhyuck


	5. Chapter 4

   "How the hell are you so sure?" Jeno asked his friend, looking done with him.            "So you see..he was writing something on his computer, but when I started to come closer he turned it away."           "...that's it? Anyone would do that, maybe it was something private."          "But this happened more than once! And whatever he's hiding is no ordinary private life shit. Because even though he tries to hide it everytime, one time I could see that he was.. on a blog website!"          "So that's the big secret? He has a blog?"          "Think about our school, what's the first thing that comes to mind?"         "...no way."         "Yes way."         "I think you're overreacting, it could be anything and you have no proof."           "You don't have to believe me, I'm just trusting my guts for now. But I think his secret won't go on for too long."       "His quite possibly nonexistent secret..." Jeno muttered at his friend with idiotic reasoning.     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~        "Nothing new?"         "It's only the second day and Chan the popular already fucked three unfortunate girls. The three say that they don't get the reason behind his popularity as his dick did not live up to their expectations. Two of them said they had to fake their orgasm."          "That's juicy for only the second day."         "I know right. But it's Chan and the year always starts with articles about him you know."           "And it wasn't really juicy for the girls."         The two friends laughed loudly as they walked to the cafeteria to meet their friends.         "Chenle! Renjun!"             Renjun smiled and waved at them but Chenle looked like he was in a trans.        "What's wrong with him?"       "I have met a boy so gorgeous, so handsome that I can't believe we breathe the same air."        "...what?"         "His bright eyes, silky hair that I want to touch so badly, smooth skin that looks like the softest skin ever and those lipsss like damn son."        "Since you didn't have a crush before and it's only the second day...I'm guessing it's a freshman?"        "Oh he surely is a fresh man."       The other three looked disgusted and Donghyuck rolled his eyes and Jaemin made a gagging sound.        "Who is he though?"        He showed a blonde boy, who they all agreed was very attractive. He wore cute Harry Potter glasses and sat with no other than..         "Omg he's sitting with Jeno!!" Jaemin said as he punched Donghyuck.         "Great now we lost two of them. Renjun let's leave them here and go somewhere else."         "Shut up for once will you. So Chenle, do you know his name?"        "Jisung Park~ahh what a beautiful name, rolls off my tongue. Another proof that we're meant to be."        Donghyuck had enough as he got up and said "I need to wash my face to get rid of all that cringe I'll be back in five."         He went to the bathroom and washed his hands and arms up till his elbow. The cold water relaxed his nerves as the weather was still quite hot.         Then out of one of the cabins came out Mark Lee and the relaxing feeling went away.         Donghyuck didn't care much about Mark but he knew he hated him.       For whatever the reason is.      So he was quite surprised when he heard Mark say "How was vacation?"       He looked around to see if he was talking to someone else but they were alone in the bathroom.       Mark looked at him smirking as he said "What, can I not start a conversation with you?"       "Of course you can, but it's kinda weird."       "And about vacation, it was boring. What about yours?"       "I went to Canada for a family visit. It was nice."       "Oh, your parents live in Canada right?"        "Yeah I live with my brother. And sometimes my grandma visits to check if we're doing okay."        "You must miss your parents a lot."       They left the bathroom and started walking back to the cafeteria.        "Not exactly. They come here for visits, I go there at summer, we Skype a lot, there's also texting and calling..."        "I see."        "Well... I saw you writing a blog yesterday. I didn't know you wrote one."       The question made Donghyuck freeze. Of course he didn't start a random conversation. He should've guessed. Stupid him, and he thought that maybe this year they could become friends. Never mind that shit.       "W-well yeah..."       "Can you tell me your blog's name? I'd like to follow it."       "I-I don't think it would interest you.."       "We don't really know each other well so you may be wrong. I'm just curious."     " I-I..."     "Donghyuck!!"     "I have to go!"      He quickly left Mark and walked towards Renjun who called his name.       "Thank you, you saved my ass big time Renjun."        "I know, you looked uncomfortable. What did he even say?"       Donghyuck looked at his friend, thankful for his attention to detail . Renjun was always the more mature one out of the bunch and he was always grateful for that, as Jaemin and Chenle were in their own love sick worlds.        "I think Mark knows something about my blog."       "How could he learn?"        "I don't fucking know but since he hates me to death I'm sure if he finds any proof he won't hesitate to leak it."         "Wow you're fucked." Jaemin joined in to the conversation as he heard the topic.         "Thanks Jaemin that helps a lot."        Jaemin held his friends hand after he saw the stress in his eyes.         "It'll be fine. He doesn't have any proof. You just have to be a little more careful." And he gave a reassuring smile.        And even though Donghyuck smiled back he was still worried.   

_He doesn't have any proof yet. I have to be more than just careful...        _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: Chan is a random Chan I just chose the name randomly it's not supposed to be anyone, but if you like to imagine it that way go ahead :p  
>         


	6. Chapter 5

It was late at night and probably time to close the restaurant. So Chenle decided to go and take his mother home. Because he was bored and thought fresh air would be nice.

        "Hyung I'm going to the cafe you wanna come too?"

         Sicheng looked up from his book and checked the time.

          "I guess. I don't want you going out alone at this time."

          "Oh come on I'm 16."

          "So what? I don't get your point."

         He got up from the couch and ruffled his brothers hair.

        "Wear a jacket it's chilly outside."

        With that they went out and started walking.

         "You looked weirdly happy today, may I know why?"

         "Oh I just saw a boy at school.."

         "Ohhh I see, you're growing up~"

          Chenle laughed as he hit his hyung.

           "It's just a small crush."

          "We all have crushes in highschool."

            "Renjun doesn't."

             "Honestly speaking I think he's asexual. But even if he isn't there's nothing wrong with that. Relationships are only good in fiction anyway. Real life sucks."

            "Geez Pollyanna relax. You have to get your head off those books and enjoy life more."

            "Nah."

         When they entered through the door the usual bell ring was heard.

         "Oh what are you two doing here so late? I was just going to come home anyway."

         "I missed you mom~" Chenle hugged his mother lovingly.

         "Oh my baby. What about you Sicheng?"

        "I'm just here for coffee."

        His mother hit him jokingly and hugged him.

        "So how was school today Chenle?"

        "I met this boy and you have to see him he's sooooo adorable."

        "Aww my little Lele has a crush, how cute."

        "You're still young though don't forget that."

        "Of course mom."

        "The real one who has to find a date is none other than my older son."

         Sicheng rolled his eyes. "I'm not interested in anyone. My books are enough."

         "There's nothing wrong with reading but I wish you were a little bit more social... and you can't say 'I'm not interested in anyone.' I saw how you blushed when that boy with the cute smile said something."

          Sicheng felt the blood rush to his cheeks and tips of his ears.

          "I don't even know him.."

         "But you didn't say you weren't interested."

       "Ohhh hyung, what's his name?"

        "Yuta, apparently he's from Japan. A literature major in my campus."

        "And you said you didn't know him..."

        "I don't!! That's all I know.."

        "Well you guys go to the same school which means you can actually get to know him."

          "..."

          "At least try a little will you?"

          Their conversation was cut short as a short male came through the door that connected the restaurant and the cafe.

           "I cleaned the kitchen so I'm done for today Mrs Dong."

           "Thanks a lot Taeil, you wanna stay for coffee?"

          "It's better that I leave for tonight. Thanks for the offer. Goodnight boys." He smiled at the brothers.  
    
           "Goodnight hyung, say hi to Johnny hyung."

          "Will do." With that he left the cafe.

            "Guess we should go too."

            With that they left the cafe and Mrs Dong locked the door.

            "Do you guys want some late night ramen?"

           "Hell yeah!!"

          Chenle ran in front of them leaving Sicheng and his mom alone.

          "Baby please take what I said seriously, I'm worried about you. It's not about you not having a date, that's the joke part of things, I just want you to make a friend."

        "Okay mom." Was all Sicheng said as he wandered about the Japanese boy and how he could confront him at school tomorrow.

        "Whoa hyung, I just realized something!!"

        Sicheng looked curiously at his younger brother running back towards him.

        "If he's a literature major and his name's Yuta, then I'm pretty sure he's our new assistant teacher!"

   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

           Mark was on his computer when the door to his room opened.

        "You're not asleep yet? it's late."

        "I was going to sleep now hyung, don't worry."

         "Jaehyun invited me to dinner for tomorrow, you wanna come?"

         "Sure, why not."

        "Okay then, good night. I'm going to sleep."

         "Good night Taeyong hyung."

        Marks older brother Taeyong worked for a well-known company because his best friend Jaehyun was the son of the CEO. How they met was still a mystery to Mark but whenever he asked he got the same answer.

       "Jaehyun saved my life and gave me a job at his company. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be able to take care of you nor myself."

         So Mark always respected Jaehyun hyung. He closed his computer and went to bed.

        The weird thing was as he closed his eyes he thought about none other than Lee Donghyuck.

          _You're annoying even in my dreams. But I can't dare call them nightmares._

 


	7. Chapter 6

Sicheng was nervous as he held the homemade lunch in his hand. He was stiffly standing in front of his brother's highschool as he was too afraid to go in.  
             Then he remembered the talk he had with Chenle in the morning.

       _Okay hyung just take this lunch when it's lunchtime and come to school saying "oh Chenle my beautiful brother you forgot your lunch at home. Then you'll just give me the lunch, find Yuta hyung, but don't act like you were looking for him, and go "wow I didn't know you worked here Yuta what a coincidence!" Then the rest should be fine._

It sounded easier when Chenle said it. He breathed in as he went inside the school.

         It smelled like hormones. Teenagers. Eew.

        He slowly went to the cafeteria and found Chenle and his friends.

        "Here's your lunch." He gave the lunch to Chenle.

        "Thanks~ I saw Yuta hyung on the roof."

        "Okay.. bye boys."

        "Bye hyung!" They said in union.

       "Why is your brother looking for Yuta hyung?" Asked Donghyuck

        "Long story."

          "You know I like long stories."

     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

         Yuta almost chocked on his bento when he saw Sicheng sit beside him.

        "H-hi.."

        "Hey... what are you doing here?"

        "My brother goes to school here and he forgot his lunch, so I had to come and give it to him. And since I'm here I decided it would be nice if I went to the roof. When I was a highschool student I spent all my break time on the roof reading books. Thought it would be nostalgic."

         "Oh, that's nice. Who's your brother?"

         "Chenle. What are you doing here though?"

         "Oh right, I work here as assistant teacher."

           "Oh cool."

            Sicheng was proud of himself for making all that shit up and asking why Yuta was here even though he already knew. 'See mom' he thought   
'Reading has good sides too.'

          "So, Chenle is your brother ha?"

           Sicheng nodded.

          "He's a cute boy, must run in the family."

          'Here we go again' Is what he thought as he felt his face heat up.

          He opened his mouth to say something but they heard the bell ring.

          "Ah, I should probably go." Yuta said as he got up.

           "It was nice talking to you, even though it was shorter than I hoped it would be."

            "We can talk longer another time then." Sicheng said as he got up also.  
          "Give me your number..?"

          Yuta smiled as he saw how embarrassed Sicheng looked to ask such a simple question.

          "Of course."

           They exchanged numbers and said goodbye. Sicheng sighed when Yuta left the rooftop and smiled.

        Maybe his mother was right, he did have to socialize more.

   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        "Hey Hyuckie" Jaemin reached out to his friend.

        "My brother invited his friend to dinner tonight and said I could invite you too, would you like to come?"

        "Sure, sounds cool."

        They walked to Jaemin's house in silence until Jaemin saw Jeno across the road again.

        "Why do I see him everyday..."

        "Maybe because you live across each other and walk the same road every day?"

          "Shut up I'm getting anxious here!!"

          "Geez relax.."

           "Hey Donghyuck, Jaemin!!" Jeno waved at them.

          Of course Jaemin was stiff so Donghyuck called back

            "Hey Jeno, how are you?"

            "Cool I guess. It hasn't even been a week since school started yet but I'm tired af."

             "Ha ha, you ask me that."

              "Well see you guys around."

            "See ya."

             Jeno went inside his house and Donghyuck glared at his friend.

             "See I had a normal conversation with him and it was okay."

         "Hmpf congrats, but it's not that easy for me why can't you understand."

          Donghyuck sighed as his friend opened the door.

          Jaehyun was inside, cooking.

          "Hey hyung, getting ready for dinner already? Isn't it too early?"

        "This is not for dinner, its for you. Thought you guys would be hungry."

        "Whoa you're the best." He went up to Jaehyun and kissed his cheek.

        "Hey Donghyuck, long time no see."

        "Yeah hyung, did you lose weight?"

        "Oh shut up."

        The two ate and talked with Jaehyun as they would never guess what would happen at dinner that night.

        _I just came for food and I feel so attacked right now._

          

         
       


	8. Chapter 7

" _Ding dong"_ (or whatever doorbells sound like)

          "Can someone get the door?" Jaehyun said as he almost finished making dinner.

          "I'm at the bathroom boys can you get it?" Doyoung yelled from the bathroom.

         "You get it." Jaemin said, not looking up from his phone.

         "Wow what a good host." Donghyuck said as he went to get the door.

        When he opened the door his whole body stiffened.

        There stood a very, _very_ handsome young adult with red hair and skin that reminded him of Snow White. His face looked too perfect to be real and the cute shy smile he had on his face didn't help.

     But oh that wasn't the problem.

    The problem was the fact that a boy who looked his age stood next to him. Who was no other than Mark. You know, the guy who hated his guts.

    Not a big deal at all.

   "H-hey.. welcome?" He said awkwardly.

    "Oh are you a friend of Jaemin?"

    "Yeah, Lee Donghyuck, nice to meet you." He smiled at the handsome man, trying to ignore the other boy.

     "Nice to meet you, I'm Taeyong I work as Jaehyun's assistant."

     "Taeyong just in time!" Jaehyun came wearing an apron with bunny prints, which belonged to Doyoung.

     "Come in, hey Mark! This is a friend of my brother and the real deal must be up in his room. You guys can hang out until I call for dinner."

     The two went inside the living room, leaving Donghyuck with Mark.

     ... _awkward._

     "Hey Hyuck, what's taking so- oh."

     Jaemin came down the stairs, surprised to find Mark there.

    "I totally forgot you were Taeyong hyung's brother! Shit why the hell did I invite Hyuck!?"

      Thinking out loud was a bad habit of Jaemin and honestly it was cute at first.

      Not for his 12 year best friend though.

     "Uh how are you?"

     "Annoyed."

     "...I think you're just hungry."

     "He's not you Donghyuck-agh"

      Donghyuck hit his friend getting more and more angry each passing minute.

     "Boys!! Dinners ready!" Doyoung shouted from the kitchen.

     Taeyong, Jaehyun and the boys went to the dining table and sat down to eat the delicious food. Of course it would be delicious since Jaehyun made it.

     Taeyong sat in between Jaehyun and Mark and the other three sat on the other side.

     Of course the fiances sat across each other and to make Donghyuck's ever rising anger worse he sat across Mark.

     "Jaemin can we switch places, I can't eat when his face is in front of me."

      "You can eat anytime and anywhere you want, stop lying."

     _I've seriously had enough of this._

    "So do you guys know each other?" Jaehyun asked, stopping his conversation with Doyoung and Taeyong.

     "...I guess you could say that ha ha.." Donghyuck said awkwardly, avoiding Mark's glares.

     Doyoung who actually noticed the tension between them quickly changed the topic.

    "How's the food?"

    Doyoung gave Donghyuck a look that clearly said 'you better tell me what's the problem later on.'

     Taeyong leaned into Jaehyun's ear "I don't think they like each other."

    "Should we ask?"

    Jaehyun regretted the question when he felt Doyoung glaring at him.

     "Read the mood for once will you?"

   "So Donghyuck how's life?"

    Everyone was shocked when Mark asked that question.

   "You're acting all shy and flustered suddenly,  
_did I get your tongue last time?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I hate writing sound effects. I avoid them as much as I can but sometimes they're necessary you know :/   
> When other writers do it it looks fine why can't I pull that off?
> 
>     


	9. Chapter 8

   "Well, no. My tongue is still here and I would prefer to use it to eat instead of talk nonsense with you."

     Mark would answer, if it weren't for the fact they weren't alone. So he kept it shut and just ate his food.

      When they were done with dinner everyone's plates were licked clean and Jaehyun was highly praised by everyone.

     "Thank you for the delicious dinner and hospitality, it's getting late so we should take our leave." Taeyong said as he pushed Mark towards the door.

    "And I'm sorry about Mark. I have no idea what problem he has with Donghyuck, he seems like a nice kid."  
   He whispered to the engaged couple.

    "He is a very nice kid, actually. But then again they're teenagers, who knows what happened. So don't think too much about it." Jaehyun said, reassuring his best friend.

     "Okay then see you later. Bye Jaemin, Donghyuck."

     "Just Hyuck us fine." He smiled.

     As Taeyong closed the door after he left the house, he turned his gaze towards his brother.

     "Hyuck seems like such a kind boy, why the heck would you act like that, especially in somewhere we were invited to?!"

    "The fact he might seem like a good person doesn't mean he is a good person."

      "I'm guessing you're not going to explain what's wrong."

     "You're guessing right."

      Taeyong sighed as he kept waking in silence.

       'Is this what I was like when I was a teenager. If so I have to go apologize to my parents.' 

   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     "So... care to explain?"

     "How am I supposed explain when I don't know why he hates me either?!"

     "Whoa whoa slow down." Jaehyun interrupted Doyoung and Donghyuck's conversation.

     "I'm sure he doesn't hate you, maybe you did something without realizing?"

      "Yeah maybe it's a misinterpretation. You guys should try to talk."

     "Even if I try I don't think he'd care."

     "You're too negative about the situation, that attitude won't take you anywhere. You should at least try to communicate properly."

      "And you" Doyoung turned to Jaemin.

     "Why didn't you help him out, you're the one who's his friend."

     "Well--"

     "Look at him he just have been so pissed and sad."

      "It's actually okay." Hyuck said, 

      "He probably didn't know what to say, or just enjoyed my misery. Or more possibly both."

      Doyoung chuckled at his words.

     "Yeah that's how best friends are. But still, don't forget you guys should support each other through everything."

      Jaemin squished Hyuck in a tight embrace.

      "Why of course, I already know that."

       "Okay then, I hope whatever is wrong between you and Mark resolves soon."

        "I don't really care." Donghyuck answered "I could just avoid him."

  Jaehyun looked up from his phone as he was texting the whole conversation. He looked happy as he proposed an idea.

      "So.. apparently I have to go to Jeju for work and maybe, to get your mind off of the situation, we could go together for a small vacation over the weekend?"

  "That's great! I'll call Hyuck's mom. She'll give permission then." Doyoung approved.

    "Well you really don't have to-"

    "Come on its been so long since we spent time like this Hyuck, pleaseeeee"

     Jaemin pleaded to his friend, he was clearly happy about the situation.

     "...fine."

    "Yayyy this is gonna be great!"

     Hyuck sighed as he thought about the situation. Yeah, maybe it would be relaxing and fun.

        At least I hope.


End file.
